The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for fabricating a display device.
An optical fingerprint sensor is a sensor that is earliest used for fingerprint recognition. However, finger and lens requirements are relatively high. Moreover, the optical fingerprint sensor is larger in volume due to the lenses and focusing. Ultrasonic fingerprint recognition is a novel technology. Based on a fact that skins, fingerprint surfaces and air reflect and obstruct different acoustic waves generated by ultrasonic waves, the fingerprint sensor in an ultrasonic scanning technology may be almost not affected by the fingers and image capture platforms, neither touch nor capacitive sensors or buttons are needed, and acquired images are better in quality.